


Heart's Gravitation

by justmysicklypride



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, implied child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmysicklypride/pseuds/justmysicklypride
Summary: Izaya Orihara was a man of many faces, the cutest of all being a flustered one. Shizuo decides to exploit this fact.Prompt: “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”Taken from: https://justmysicklypride.tumblr.com/post/612434643114983424/sentence-starters
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Heart's Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaciesdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/gifts).



> Reposted from Tumblr.

Shizuo amusedly watched as a slow blush started to spread across Izaya’s face, as the words he said finally reached the other’s ears. _It’s cute_ , he thought, like watching a flower bloom for the first time. He knows it’s possible, Izaya being embarrassed that is, but it doesn’t always happen, so it’s a welcomed sight to see when it does. Especially when Shizuo’s the one causing it. He kinda wanted to see if he could make him blush even more.

“Hey, Izaya,” Shizuo said, wrapping his arm around Izaya’s waist, who, engrossed in whatever email he’d been typing up, was pointedly ignoring him now. Shizuo was glad that they were away from the crowd. He asked again, “Am I your lockscreen?”

This time, Shizuo did laugh, as Izaya wordlessly locked his phone without even pressing send, and covered his face with his hands. At least he was right, the blush did get worse. Izaya tried to move away so Shizuo tightened his hold on him, making it so that his attempts of hiding became less like ‘attempts’, and more like helpless squirming. He heard Izaya groan in frustration as he became more and more resigned to his fate.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Izaya whined, leaning his face into Shizuo’s chest now to hide even further. 

Shizuo and Izaya weren’t an affectionate couple by any means, and nine times out of ten Izaya’s always the one that’s one step ahead of Shizuo when it comes to their good-natured (and obviously occasionally ill-natured) teasing, so when an opportunity to thoroughly embarrass Izaya arises… Well, naturally, Shizuo’s not going to give it up that easily.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed,” Shizuo said, pulling Izaya closer and resting his chin on top of the latter’s head. “I think it’s cute that you like me so much that you feel the need to see me wherever you go.”

“Shut up. Stop saying that, will you,” Izaya finally looked up, face still slightly flushed and trying his best to look threatening. 

_Oh how the tables have turned_. 

He looked into the crowd, and then past it to catch a glimpse of Mairu and Kururi in their karate uniforms getting ready to spar their opponents. Really, only Izaya was meant to be here. Ever since he turned 18, Izaya had just naturally taken on the official role as their legal guardian, and as much as Shizuo wanted to just take Izaya’s hand and go somewhere nice and private like a cafe or even a secluded area in a park, Mairu and Kururi had insisted on having them watch when they finally receive their green belts at the end of the class. He’d originally tagged along solely because Izaya wanted him to, probably just to keep him company so that he didn’t die of boredom, but he had a feeling that around about now, the latter was starting to regret his decision.

Hence why they were standing at the very back of the dojo, away from all the other parents (not like they were really parents to begin with), and Shizuo thought that Mairu and Kururi would be annoyed if or when they found out that they’ve just been absorbed and indulging in each other’s presence, rather than actually watching their tournament like they had promised. Although right now, Izaya was more focused on looking down at his shoes than anything else. It was endearing, and a rare sight, and Shizuo almost didn’t want to ruin the shy version of Izaya he never gets to see too much of. 

Or, well, _almost_.

Shizuo brought his other hand up from his side to reach underneath Izaya’s chin, tilting it ever so slightly up towards him, and Shizuo took a moment to stare into the latter’s wine red eyes appreciatively. It was almost like he could dive in and go swimming in them for as long as Izaya would let him, and even then he can’t guarantee he wouldn’t be lost in the sheer beauty that was the story that those eyes told, like a piece of beautifully stained glass that held all the secrets to the world (his world) in them, but only if one knew where to look. Izaya was squirming again, suddenly realising the position he was in, and Shizuo couldn’t help but want to make his cute face blush some more.

“I really like you, Izaya,” Shizuo said, eyes still locked with Izaya’s, and he could feel Izaya’s futile attempt at trying to look away as he traced the way a renewed flush started to spread across his face once more. He refrained from using the proper ‘I love you’, feeling that that line was reserved more for more private settings, plus as hilarious as it would be, he had a feeling that Izaya would actually legitimately pull a knife on him if he were to say it right now. 

“Shizu-chan is horrible,” Izaya said, voice soft and exasperated at the same time, and Shizuo couldn’t help but smirk. 

“I know,” was all he said before he leant down to meet Izaya’s lips halfway.

Izaya tasted like mint, and maybe even coffee, and there was something so addicting about the taste that everytime they pulled apart, it left Shizuo wanting to go back in for more. It wasn’t a taste that Shizuo would usually like, but then again Izaya himself had always been the exception. Izaya’s kisses weren’t always like the personality he’d spent years building and crafting for himself; They were timid, yet self-assured enough to know what he wants, and they can be playful and maybe even forceful if Izaya was feeling up to it enough. Shizuo supposed that they, too, made up Izaya as who he was today, as who he had chosen to be with. Izaya was still shaking slightly from the embarrassment before, and Shizuo couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he pulled the latter closer in reassurance.

Then, he heard clapping, and they broke apart to see what the commotion was about, only to find that the tournament had ended, and all the kids were eagerly running up to their parents or guardians to show them their new coloured belt with childlike glee. At the same time, Shizuo noticed Mairu and Kururi running (technically only Mairu was running) towards them, each holding green belts in front of them to show their brother. Shizuo unwrapped his hand from Izaya’s waist.

Izaya coughed a little and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as he almost reluctantly stepped away from his partner. Shizuo hung back, not wanting to ruin a nice family moment. Maybe Izaya would take them to eat dinner somewhere to celebrate, and Shizuo tried not to think too hard about the fact that Izaya always invited him to most of his family events. If Izaya caught him thinking about it too hard, he would undoubtedly start freaking out again. Shizuo huffed a laugh at the thought.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and Shizuo looked down curiously as he pulled his phone out. A text from Tom, apparently, asking if he could work the following Tuesday, and Shizuo quickly responded to it before going to lock his phone. Obviously, what Izaya didn’t know was that just like how he had a picture of Shizuo as his lockscreen, Shizuo, too, had set his lockscreen to a nice picture of Izaya that he took a couple of months ago without the other noticing. Though, that was for Shizuo to know and Izaya to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is hard to write, how could you, Glace lmao


End file.
